


So Beautiful

by cutthechitchatandbegone



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthechitchatandbegone/pseuds/cutthechitchatandbegone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shilo feels conflicted when Amber comes to the Graverobber for what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Repo! fic. I know it's awful... but hey.

“Don't go back!” Shilo whispered, grasping at the Graverobber's furry overcoat.

“Why not?” He grabbed her wrists roughly, pulling her out of the blood stained street.

She stared at his blue eyes. How did he afford them? She knew he was quick to take sexual favours as payment for Zydrate, and that certainly wouldn't pay for his surgery. “I... what if you don't come back? The Repomen are out there.”

“You're worried about me?” He stroked her cheek with his knuckle, giving a throaty chuckle. “You're so cute, kid.”

Shilo batted away the Graverobber's hand. “Don't patronize me! I'm seventeen – I'm not a kid!”

He smirked, kissing her hand. “I'm sure.”

Bright lights flashed. The Graverobber gripped Shilo's hand, pulling her through a dark alley. “Come on, kid!”

She kept tripping over her feet. He lifted her like a sack and slung her over his broad shoulders. She held on so tight. Fear coursed throughout her body.

The next thing she knew, she was lying in a dumpster, curled up underneath the Graverobber.

Everything was dark, but there was a small stream of light from the top, where something had broken in.

“Blood pressure warning! Medicate immediately!”

“What the fuck is that?” He hissed, firmly grasping her jaw firmly in his hand.

“My... my... I need my medicine.” She held her wrist up, showing her monitor.

“How do you make it shut up?” He covered the monitor, but it still continued to speak.

“Medicine.” She was fading.

And he didn't know what to do.

He knew he had one vial left. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his last bottle of Zydrate. The gun sparked. “Stay with me, kid!” He growled.

He flipped up her skirt – now, that was a great sight. With one hand, he pressed the gun against her ass. The other hand, he used to cover her mouth.

The gun went off and they both felt a surge of sharp pain. Shilo's ass, from the gun; and the Graverobber's hand, from where Shilo bit him.

He rolled off of her and the monitor stopped and Shilo breathed calmly. “That hurt.” She said, rubbing.

Scowling, he held his hand for her to see. “Tell me about it, kid.”

“Sorry, but you could've warned me.”

“Yeah, well, you could've warned me about your stupid... thing!”

“I didn't know it would go off.” Her voice was soft and, even for her, abnormally quiet.

He took a breath. “You okay?”

“I don't like this.”

“C'mere.” He held his arms out, inviting her close to his body.

She stared for a moment, confused. But her nervousness got the better of her. She crawled over the piles of rubbish and accepted his offer to spoon. “Why're they chasing you?”

“Shilo, I'm a graverobber. Don't you get that? If they find me, they'll kill me. And if you're with me, they'll kill you, too.”

She craned her neck to look into those beautiful eyes. She briefly wondered what his real eyes looked like. How long he might have had those eyes from GeneCo... “I don't care.”

“What?”

“I don't care if they kill me. I love you.”

Their lips crashed together. His hands ran the length of her back as their tongues danced.

Shilo whimpered, pressing her body closer to his. Her chest began to tighten.

He pulled away, giving her a chance to catch her breath. “You're beautiful.”

The sirens stopped. “Are they gone?”

He shrugged. “I'll check. You stay here.”

“Don't leave me!”

The Graverobber huffed, taking in her beauty for a brief second. “Okay.” He took her hand and peered out of the dumpster. “I think it's clear.” He lifted her out and set her on her feet. He towered over the sickly girl, but she wasn't intimidated by his presence.

“I've been looking for you.” A voice called as they walked down the alley.

“Go home.” He whispered.

“No, I don't want to.”

He glared at her, bellowing, “I said _go home,_ Shilo!”

Tears welled up in her dark eyes. She spun around and dashed away.

Graverobber watched her go, then he turned back to Amber Sweet. “Fuck you, Amber.”

“That's the plan.” She smirked, rubbing his chest. “I need some Z.”

“Pay me.”

She unbuckled his belt, licking his abdomen. Snaking a hand into his black jeans, Amber squeezed his shaft – the only part of him left untouched by GeneCo.

“Bitch, pay me or fuck off.” He growled, shoving her to the ground.

“You know you want me.”

“No, I want cash. That's the only way you're getting a hit.”

Amber scrambled to her feet and slapped the Graverobber hard across the face.

“Fucking whore.” He hissed, his hand instinctively going up to his cheek.

 

-_-_

 

Shilo crawled in through her bedroom window, her black mascara running in a mix of her tears. “I'm so fucking stupid.” She muttered, lying down in her clean tent.

There was a quiet rasp at the window. “Hey, kid.”

She jumped up, startled. She stepped over to the window and cracked it slightly. “Why are you here?”

“I came back to get you.”

“Go away!”

“You couldn't be there. It wasn't safe.” He paused, briefly. It also wasn't _safe_ robbing graves, selling Zydrate, or climbing three stories on a ladder to reach a girl.

“You don't care about me at all!”

He caressed her cheek and wiped her tears. “Shilo, I love you.” He gently grabbed the nape of her neck, pulling her close. He kissed her slowly. “So beautiful.”


End file.
